A New Mage
by Dark Emperor Fluffy
Summary: Forced out of his body by a magical conundrum and sent to a new universe, follow Harry as he tries as hard as he can to remain himself in a world where killing and violence are normal, where the magic he once loved and thought a joy to have, is now only a curse and all who have it are imprisoned. Warden!Harry, New Origin Story.


**AN: Was playing DA: Origins and thought this up in my head as I played. Also just as a side note, this just so happens to be my largest chapter yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own any part of Harry Potter nor do I own the Dragon Age series.**

* * *

 _ **"Avada Kedavra"**_

Those two words had been the very thing that had haunted me through out my teenage years, finally learning what had happened to my parents, the truth of their death had hit me hard. My uncle Vernon had told me that they had died in a car crash while driving home drunk, they told me it was what gave me my scar and why I was hated by them.

Once I learned who had killed them and that I had supposedly defeated him I had no idea what to do, I had just been told in a single day that not only had my parents died at the hands of someone else, but also the fact that I had also somehow stopped said person from killing me and thus destroying the person. Feelings of rage and a wanting of revenge coursed through my veins when I was told who had killed them, only to be put out seconds later after learning that not only was he now dead but that I was the one to do it, at only one year old.

So once I went to a school called Hogwarts to learn magic I did so with no clear goal in mind, no need for revenge drove me, no loving care and affection pushed me forward and so I was stuck. Learning something as interesting and complex as magic while time consuming never gave me a clear objective, at least not until I met _'Him'_ , Voldemort, the man who had completely ruined my life, the main reason as to why I was sent to the Dursley's in the first place. The first time I did so I stared into his eyes and tried to draw up any feelings of hatred and a lust for revenge.

I succeeded.

Or at least I did so for a minute, until I turned my attention upon the mirror and saw the faces of my Mum and Dad staring back at me, then it all just vanished. Then the only thing I felt was an incredible urge to stop this man from succeeding in his goals, not for myself or some petty need for revenge. No, I stopped him to help my friend's knowing that he would kill them all if he was revived, luckily it seemed my mere touch upon him was all that was needed and so life moved on.

* * *

Second year was not fun in the least, student's becoming petrified although no one really cared that Mrs. Norris was petrified as well, most seemed to like the fact that she stalked the hallways alerting Filch to everyone who had been up when they were not meant to be, honestly it made life a lot easier. Then there came the dueling tournament unfortunately it seemed Snape had to have his way and sent Malfoy to fight him, all was going well and he was beating Malfoy at least until he decided to disobey the rules and cried out **_"Serpensortia"_** , bringing with it a whole new load of problems.

At first it was fine and the teacher's seemed to want to handle it, not that Lockhart had seemed that good, but he was a teacher and Dumbledore must have seen something in him he had thought, No, the idiot just wanted to look like he knew what he was doing by using a spell to send the snake into the air. Which only pissed it off and it turned to Justin Finch-Fletchly, doing what only felt natural he started trying to tell the snake to leave him alone, at least until Snape got rid of the damn thing, unknown to me though was the fact that I had just used an ability few ever had and all those known were supposedly _'Dark Wizards'_.

Which in turn made people start to point and talk behind his back, thinking that he might be the heir of Slytherin and like always ignoring the fact that he was a Gryffindor, his best friend was a muggle-born and again so was his own mother, eventually the heir took Ginny Weasly into the chamber leaving a terrifying message to the people. Knowing that once again Harry had to at least try to help, they went and found Lockhart and forced him to go with the down the chamber. Once again proving how stupid he was Lockhart's own memory charm backfired on him and he was left completely baffled at the situation he found himself in.

Leaving Ron and Lockhart alone I went to go confront Tom Marvolo Riddle, who revealed himself as Lord Voldemort before unleashing the Basilisk upon Harry, Fawkes the Phoenix showed up dropping the sorting hat near me and then going off to blind the Basilisk. I thanked whatever gods were listening and eventually drew the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and stabbed the Basilisk, before destroying the book and having Fawkes heal me and lift us off to safety.

* * *

Third year was not that different although less eventful, it seemed someone named Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, the wizarding world's so called _'Ultimate Prison'_ , where no one had ever escaped from. On the train we were attacked by the guards of Azkaban, The Dementors, Ugly looking things that only a special spell called the Patronus charm could fend them off. It was also the first time I met Remus Lupin who although I did not know it at the time was one of my dad's best friends while he was alive.

Thankfully it was quiet until Halloween where Sirius Black had somehow managed to enter the castle, from there it was pretty uneventful until I learned that not only was Sirius one of my dad's best friends in life, my godfather but also that he had been the one to 'Betray' them. I cursed him time and time again, wishing that he would come and try to kill me already so that I could could have revenge for my father, although it was not to be.

Later learning through the confession of Peter Petigrew as well as the story being backed up by Remus and Sirius, I learned that it had been the supposedly dead Peter Petigrew and that he had lived the last twelve years as a rat to try and escape notice, all I could think was that this miserable wretch of a man was what I needed to free my godfather and never go back to the Dursley's again. Sadly Wormtail escaped through the confusion I learned that it was a night of the full moon and I watched horrified as Remus changed into a werewolf, which was then attacked by a large dog eventually it lead to Sirius still in dog form leaping off down to the lake, while Remus left to the woods hearing the something calling to him.

I followed Sirius down to the lake where he transformed back into his human form before we were suddenly surrounded by hundred's of Dementor's both of the coming up to us trying to suck out our souls while I tried in vain to cast my patronus shield enough to make them leave, eventually after time and time again I had no strength left, when I heard a voice yell out **_"Expecto Patronum"_** before seeing an exceptionally large patronus strong enough to make fight off all the hundred's of Dementor's while fading in and out of consciousness the only thing i could see was someone on the nearby bank that looked somewhat like me.

After waking up Dumbledore in his usual cryptic way of speaking told us that 'more than one could be saved this night' and instructed Hermione that three turns should do it, not knowing what the hell he was on about. I tried to ask Hermione what he meant but was interrupted by her taking out a odd looking necklace and placing it around our necks before turning the center of the necklace and watching everything rewind. Telling me that it was called a Time Turner I learned that we had traveled back in time.

Freeing Buckbeak the Hippogriff and then watching Hermione save my life by calling out to Remus, we ran and hid as he tried to find us and once he did we ran again and hid for a while before going back down to the shore were I knew the patronus was going to come from. Absolutely convinced that it had been my father trying to help me I watched and waited, but he never came, frustrated I ran forward and shouted with all my might cast the best patronus that I had ever seen. Bursting from my wand was a Stag shaped patronus, a fully realized and corporeal patronus was incredibly hard to do and it was at that point that I realized I had not seen my dad, but rather myself while falling unconscious.

Taking Buckbeak we flew to the cell that they were holding Sirius and blew it open, before flying away and landing. Learning that with Wormtail gone that Sirius could not take me to his home and that it would be safer at the Dursley's was a big blow, especially given how I had left them earlier in the summer.

* * *

Year number 4 was a huge hit, going to the Quidditch world cup was fun, running away from death eater's was not. I was quite frankly getting tired of having a major event every year and so it was to my relief that Dumbledore mentioned that this new excitement that had come to Hogwarts could not include me, no matter how hard anyone tried as the Tri-Wizarding tournament was something one could only enter if they were 17 and that the headmaster himself would be drawing an aging line.

Then there was absolute chaos, I had been chosen as a fourth champion, despite their only being three participating school's and an aging line that I would have had to pass, just about everyone believed that I had entered in to the Tournament myself. This of course threw my friendship with Ron off balance and he was convinced that I had somehow found a way to pass Dumbledore's protections and not told him or included him in my plan's. Even worse was the weighing of wands and meeting Rita Skeeter for the first time, apparently she never paid attention to anything I said and was writing whatever she wanted, Convinced that I was 12 and not 14 and that Hermione and I were in love, later going on to make it worse by writing that She was now in love with Victor Krum, making an entire love triangle out of her own imagination.

The First task, I was shown by Hagrid to be Dragon's, Merlin am I glad I did not have to kill one, just grab a golden egg from near a dragon, yeah, easy. Except for all the part's it wasn't, when it was my turn, I summoned my Firebolt and tried to grab the egg which went as well as you could imagine. The dragon managed to snap its chains and I had to try and out fly a dragon, Eventually managing to do so I went back and grabbed the egg before both Ron and I made up, I also opened the egg and all anyone could hear was an awful screeching sound.

The Ball, apparently a tradition of the tournament and learning that because I was a champion I had to have a date, What fun. running out of option's and Ron making a fool out of himself by trying to ask Hermione out we learned that she had a date before any of us, eventually I got round to asking the Patil twins to the dance for both myself and Ron, we danced the first dance and that was about it. Well, at least until Ron managed to make an even greater fool out of himself by ruining the dance for Hermione who in turn gave him a tearful lecture about asking first next time and eventually turning to me to tell me to go to bed, not wishing to incur her anger I did so.

Learning that Cedric wished to pay back the favor that I had given him by telling him about the dragon's, he suggested I take it to the prefect's bathroom and _'soak it over'_ , with a little unwanted help from Myrtle I learned that it was a riddle made by Merpeople and that the second task would take place within the black lake. Needing to breath for an hour underwater I asked my friend's before Nevile told me about a plant called Gillyweed that he eventually got his hands on and gave to me for the second task.

Yeah, that was fun, after consuming the Gillyweed I started to drop down the lake while it changed me, I grew gills and my feet and hands become flippers. getting to the place where the Merpeople were I found 4 hostages and moved saw Cedric who after collecting Cho tapped his watch telling me that it was nearly time for the event to finish. I had managed to just move out of the way just before a half transformed Shark-Krum cut Hermione's and took her back up to the surface, eventually not seeing Fleur and seeing that Shark-Krum had scared away the Merpeople I released Ron and Fleur's hostage before heading back up.

With the second task out of the way, nothing interesting really happened during the time of the between the end of the second task and the start of the third. Once the champion's had gathered for the last task they all stood in front of what looked like a large hedge maze with the rest of the people who were watching as well as the remaining judges were behind them with a band playing music. Tied for first place both Cedric and I went in at the same time although once in were separated quite easily by the maze, after them was Victor Kurm and then Fleur following in last. In the maze the tree's closed in around me and ran as fast as I could.

Once the trees had settled where I eventually see Fleur, who had not been going well and seemed to be out of it, sending red sparks into the air i left her there knowing that the judges would come and find her. I also encountered Krum whose eye's seemed odd and had a vacant expression on his face before Cedric disarmed him and we both could see the Cup. We ran towards it and took it in both of our hands on the count of three and just as our hands touched the cup I felt a familiar tugging sensation.

"Kill the spare" was the first thing I heard once we landed then I saw a familiar sickly green light head towards Cedric and saw him never mover again, knowing he was dead I turned round to confront the killer before being disarmed and levitated to a statue before being pinned to said statue by its stone scythe. Wormtail stood next to a cauldron and levitated a bone into the the cauldron before taking a small amount of my blood and dropping it into the mixture before finally cutting off his own hand and letting it fall into the potion before casting what looked like a small child into it.

Finally he had done it, Voldemort had returned to mortal form, summoning his Death Eaters he then confronted them before releasing me from the statue and starting a duel with me. Knowing how horribly out matched I was I tried to run and hide yet it seemed to do nothing more than amuse him, so with all my courage i confronted him we both cast our spells however something happened that neither of us were prepared for. A Magical event called Priori Incantatum had occurred and forced Voldemort's wand to spit out all the last spells that it had performed showing them a shadow of those that he had killed my parents included who managed to distract Voldemort and the Death Eater's long enough to get to Cedric's body and cast an _Accio_ on the portkey.

Revealing to Dumbledore that Voldemort was back and allowing Moody to drag him away to his office where he interrogated him for information about what had happened in the grave yard, before realizing that this was not Moody and at that point the door flew open revealing Dumbledore and Snape who had bound the imposter and forced him to reveal who he was although it did not change much as Fudge gave me my winnings before leaving and later finding out he had Barty Crouch Jr given the Dementor's kiss.

* * *

Year Five, the current year that we are in, it has not been a good year, to start things off while I was at the park Dementors showed up and attacked me and my cousin Dudley being forced to cast the Patronus charm in order to get them away from us, Once we got back to the Dursley's house I received a letter explaining that I had been expelled before a few days later some old friends came to get me and we flew away on brooms to a secret hideout of the order of the phoenix.

Once there they explained to me that I was not in fact expelled and that there would be a trial I was extremely glad that I had come, there I also met up with Sirius and chatted for a while before my trial began. The so called trial i had been given was a complete farce and I would more than likely be expelled if not for Dumbledore, wanting to thank him I tried to speak to him but he ignored me. Once at Hogwarts we were introduced to professor Umbridge who I would put up for Psychiatric evaluation since she seemed to think that no matter what happened the ministry was always right. She never taught us any spells and when she asked us why we would need them, while I did say that it was because Voldemort was back.

She of course denied that he was back like the entire ministry had done, but even if he was not she also ignored the fact that some might need these spells if they wish to go on after Hogwarts to become Aurors or to defend themselves from other Dark Wizard's or indeed other creature's like Vampires or other beasts that would attack us. Since it became apparent that she did not care whether we lived or died after we left Hogwarts, Hermione came up with the idea of me teaching the others to defend themselves forming the D.A.

Dumbledore's attempts at ignoring me continued through the year until I forced him to confront me, by warning him of what i had seen containing the dream i had had of Arthur Weasly, apparently he believed that it would be best if I started Occlumancy training with Snape, which went so well i eventually looked into his own mind and learned why he had hated me through out all of my school life, not that it actually made sense to punish someone else for anothers past sins.

With Umbridge starting to take over the school it was only a matter of time before she found out about the D.A. and shut it down before confronting Dumbledore about it, forcing him to leave and go into hiding. Leaving Umbridge to torture and do as she pleased in her new office as Headmistress, it was not until the twins gave up on school that they decided to create a last hurrah with fireworks and a large dragon that chased Umbridge all was well in Hogwarts at that point, until I had the stupid vision.

Running back to the Headmistress's office we tried to floo to the ministry but were caught by Umbridge before lying about some secret weapon Dumbledore had supposedly left in the forest myself and Hermione tried to find Grawp, Hagrids brother and find him we did he picked her up before being attacked by a centaur horde and dropped her before we allowed the centaur's to carry Umbridge off to wherever they were taking her.

Going back to help the others they found them already having dealt with the Inquisitorial Squad and we left for the Ministry on the backs of the Thestrals, Entering the Ministry and finding the Department of Mysteries was easy we eventually found the row that I saw in my Vision and a little orb was on the shelf grabbing it. We were then surrounded by Death Eater's with Lucius Malfoy at the head, he told us to hand over the prophecy. I of course did not do as he said and we fired spell after spell at the Death Eaters.

Eventually we were lead together to a large room with a big stone and a massive archway before there was a cloud of black smoke surrounded them and one by one his friends were whisked away until I could see a Death Eater behind them with a wand to each of their throats. Confronting me once more Lucius held out his palm and asked for the orb, Something I was going to give him until a white smoke hit each of the Death Eater's when the smoke disappeared in its place stood a member of the Order. Lucius in an attempt to grab the Orb made me drop it and it smashed into the ground and next to me stood Sirius.

Lucius and Sirius as well as myself started to battle throwing every curse, jinx or hex that I could think of we gained ground and eventually forced Malfoy back. I heard it more than I saw it on the tip of Lucius's mouth the words "Avada Kedavra" were formed and the sickly green light sped from his wand at first i though that he would be aiming at Sirius because I knew Voldemort had wanted to kill me himself but as I learned when the curse hit home and it tried to force my soul out of its fleshy prison he did not care at this point, once it hit me the force of such a spell sent me flying through the air and through the veil of death itself.

The Killing curse, its incantation was Avada Kedavra no wand movement was necessary. Instead of killing the target through physical means such as stopping the heart it instead attacked the soul and forced it out of the body. The Veil of Death, unlike its counterpart the killing curse attacked the opposite, it kept the soul in the body no matter what and ripped the body itself apart molecule by molecule, it was a fast death and yet incredibly agonizing. So when I was hit by the killing curse it tried to force my soul out of my body at the same time that I went through the veil that forced my soul to stay put in its body.

What happens when an Unstoppable Force meets an Immovable Object, something new. In this case the ultimate conundrum of the Unstoppable Killing Curse meeting the Veil of Death itself, both trying to force my soul out and keep it in at the same time caused something in Magic that had never happened before, I was caught between the edge of dying and living at this point my body had been ripped apart, and it hurt. Merlin did it ever hurt, in order too keep up and to help free myself a third force was introduced at this point Magic itself and it transported my soul to Merlin knows where, and that is where I am right now, no idea where I am or what this place is.


End file.
